Much More
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: It takes seven kisses for Emily to get what she wants.


_**I have no idea where this came from. None. This is so far away from my normal pairing that I'm not totally sure what to do with myself. I blame it on stress and insanity. Literally.**_

_**Let me know anyway!**_

* * *

**MUCH MORE**

She is kissing David Rossi.

Well, more appropriately, Dave's kissing her, but Emily isn't sure she's really willing to argue semantics, especially since she is definitely kissing him back. This is the fifth time he's done this. Always while they're away, always minutes before they're supposed to leave the precinct. Her back is against the wall in a dark, surprisingly hidden corner of the precinct, and Emily feels a thrill run through her as she realizes its completely possible for them to get caught. And despite the embarrassment part of her wanted it.

Thinking of Dave this way is something that has only started since he did this the first time. Now, she finds herself wondering when it will happen next. She has started walking around stations, her heart hammering, wondering about the next time he would do it. But now, all she can do is focus on him. His mouth is hot against hers, his tongue battling with hers. His teeth nip at her lips and she finds herself digging her nails into his shoulders to keep herself from crying out. She's not really sure how she's supposed to be reacting to this particular situation. So every time, she's just responding. Giving as good as she gets, but simply responding nonetheless. He ignited a heat in her. And she couldn't seem to stop or get enough.

She arches into Dave with a gasp as his hands drag up her back. The shot of pleasure that races through her system comes as a complete surprise to her and just as she absorbs the feeling, he steps away. She knows how this moment works now and bites her lower lip as she straightens her shirt and pulls the elastic out of her hair to fix her ponytail. The heat in her cheeks, the irritation of his beard on her face and her swollen mouth are things she can't fix without time, something she really doesn't have. She knows she's going to get odd looks from JJ and Derek, but she knows there's nothing she can do.

What surprises her the most is the way he reaches out to squeeze her hand this time. She finds herself looking at him differently and knows it, as well as her confusion, are written in her face, even as she reaches out to wipe the pink lip gloss from his bottom lip. It was a line of intimacy they'd never crossed and really, it isn't something she discovers she has a problem with. Then he's gone and she slowly counts to thirty while she puts the elastic back in and smoothes out her ponytail.

Agent Prentiss is back before she turns the corner.

* * *

The next time it happens, it's in the BAU and Emily is completely shocked and surprised. It was a simple file, that was all she had gone into his office to do. She's on her way out when he closes the door and pins her against it. Like she has every other time, she surrenders to his mouth almost immediately. She feels that there's something different in his kiss, in this particular moment between them. The sparks feel different, he isn't being as dominating, his kiss is much softer and Emily isn't sure what to think of the new emotion that accompanied the thrill of pleasure. The hunger is still there, but the battle between them is gentler.

She arches the same way against him as his hands slip up and down her back. She sucks in a breath again as they slip under her blouse this time and ghosted across her lower back. She finds herself fleetingly realizing he could probably make any spot on her body an erogenous zone. The thought makes her shiver at the same time he nips at her earlobe. She finds herself whimpering when he does it again.

She doesn't know what they're doing but after thinking about it, she knows she doesn't want it to stop either. His attention is flattering, his hunger arousing and as clichéd as it sounds, she can't seem to remember the last time a man made her feel like Dave was. This, however, made her feel treasured as much as desired. His hands trail down over her ass and the next thing she realizes he's lifted and opened her thighs, pressing himself fully against her. She squeaks into their kiss, but finds herself wrapping her legs about his hips. He holds her up with the weight of his body and the sturdy wood of the door, a feeling that had her pulse quickening, more so than it had with the adrenaline of surprise. His strength was such a turn on.

When he steps away, unwrapping her legs from his hips. Emily whimpers and leans against the door to try and get the strength back in her knees. He's four steps away when she meets his eyes and she speaks for the first time in this little affair.

"What are we doing?"

He runs his hand through his already messy hair and he looks away. She's pretty sure she's not going to like what he's about to say. "I have no idea."

It's not as bad as she thought it would be, and she's surprised to discover she was hoping for something else, something more concrete. So she blows out a breath and tries to straighten out the tangles in her hair as she avoids his eyes. Part of her wishes she could take a step back when she feels him step forward, but she's still pressed against the door.

"Emily..."

She shakes her head, still avoiding Dave's eyes. "It's okay."

The way he cups her cheeks in both of his hands surprises her. "It's not."

She knows the questions are in her eyes as she finds herself unable to look away. So, she doesn't voice them aloud.

"You need better. And I know I haven't shown you anything in the past," he says, his thumb stroking her cheek gently.

"It was a surprise," Emily admits. That's all she says, still unsure of where he's going with words like his.

He surprises her by leaning his forehead against hers, keeping his hands on her face. "Go to dinner with me."

She manages to pull back, whacking her head against the wood of the door in the process. "What?"

"Go to dinner with me," he repeats, his forehead following hers. "Let me at least try to do part of this right."

Her heart rate picks up at the implication of the question. She has no idea what has come over her, no idea at all when it showed up. What she does know is that she wants to go to dinner with Dave. She wants to know what it will be like to be wined and dined by the great David Rossi. "Okay."

"Friday."

It was five days away, but she knows that it's the best they both can do. "Okay."

He kisses her again and she falls into it, something in her stomach giddy and excited. She presses a hand against it, between their bodies, just as he pulls away.

It's Emily that leaves the office, giddy and excited to be going on a date with Dave.

* * *

The seventh time it happens, she's backed against the door to her own apartment. Her heels put her right at the perfect level, put her at the perfect height to meet him exactly. This one is filled with gentle passion, heat that tells Emily he is going to take his time with her. They've had an extremely pleasant evening with dinner, and he had taken her to see the Washington Symphony. It had made her smile because her love of the orchestra is something she hasn't told anyone about.

She's the one that pushes him away this time, but only because she needs to find her keys, and she holds her hand against his chest to keep him away as she slips it into the lock and pushes open the door. She cocks her head to the side. "Come in?"

He's pushing her through the door before she even really finishes the question and the next wall she finds herself up against is her own hallway. She doesn't mind though, just wraps her arms around his neck and somehow manages to shove the door closed, blocking out the outside world. Which, really, is just fine with her. She likes being holed up in her apartment kissing Dave. Because he had been such a gentleman that night and she wants nothing more than to actually, finally, get to experience more than kissing him. She'd gotten a taste in his office earlier in the week, but now, and after a few nights of steamy dreams, she wants more.

Much more.


End file.
